<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Broken Bones and Golden Corridors by Nonchol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915422">Of Broken Bones and Golden Corridors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchol/pseuds/Nonchol'>Nonchol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Three Endings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is Dead, Frisk is not a good kid in this one, Gen, No beta we die like Sans, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Sans (Undertale), POV Second Person, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Undertale Genocide Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchol/pseuds/Nonchol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid's shaking with rage. If you squint, you can almost see the monster dust falling off them like snow. Maybe they're remembering all the times you've killed them.<br/>Maybe they're trying to figure out a way to finally kill you.<br/>Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're just going to kill them again. Again and again until they reset. No matter how long it takes.<br/>-<br/>A rewrite of Sans' corridor fight from his perspective. Written for Undertale's 5th anniversary (I know I'm late but bear ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ with me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Three Endings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Broken Bones and Golden Corridors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It doesn't feel like this game's been out for over 5 years, but here we are. I can't thank Toby Fox and the Undertale Team enough for a game that helped me through some tough shit. I never got the balls to try genocide route, but writing this was real fun. It's kind of funny how the game got me through tough shit in 2016 and 5 years later writing this helped me in 2020.<br/>Hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so empty in the corridor.<br/>
You've probably been here before. In another timeline, maybe in this one. It's not like you know. It's not like you really care. It’s not like it even matters.<br/>
It's all just...happening.<br/>
The silence is almost defining. The only sound is your footsteps against the title as you pace, and the harsh thumping of your SOUL. Every step threatens to make your bones shake.<br/>
It’s a weird nervousness that you haven’t felt in a long time. It almost makes you feel sick.<br/>
You glance up at the wall of windows. The sun's going down, creating a gentle orange light. If you tilt your head and squint, it almost looks like the sun you’ve seen in magazines.<br/>
Huh. You are kind of pitiful really. After all these years and all these timelines, a part of you still wants to see the outside world.<br/>
Well, it’s not like it’ll matter soon. There’s only two, maybe three ways that this will play out. None of them end with you “winning”. The best you’ll get is a reset. The worst…<br/>
Well, you won’t let it come to that.<br/>
You can’t afford not to care anymore. You can’t afford to sit by and let things play out. You did nothing before, and they killed them all.<br/>
Your own uselessness got your brother killed.<br/>
It hurts, but you keep yourself pacing. Keep yourself moving. The kid'll show up any minute by now.<br/>
And then you'll fight.<br/>
Suddenly, the door behind you opens with a creak. It cuts through the corridor's silence, and you spin around.<br/>
So this is it.<br/>
The kid, Frisk, doesn't meet your gaze. They slip into the hallway like a shadow. Their footsteps are almost inaudible against the tile. For a heartbeat, you wonder if they even saw you.<br/>
But then their head cocks, and they stop a little ways off from you. Their hand slips into their back pocket. Almost as if they're waiting to get this over with. And on their face is the same mundane, bored expression that you've seen as they murdered monsters. Your friends, your brother.<br/>
It's almost insulting.<br/>
But you only huff and tilt your head. "Heya, kid."<br/>
Their expression doesn't shift.<br/>
"You've been busy, huh?"<br/>
Nothing.<br/>
It's almost infuriating, but you only shrug.<br/>
"I've got a question for ya," you continue,"Do you think the worst person is capable of change?"<br/>
Their head shifts a bit, but you weren't expecting a response. Not really.<br/>
"Alright. Well I have a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward...you are really not gonna like what happens next."<br/>
Their head is still slightly bowed, but you swear you see a smug grin as they step forward. You shouldn't be disappointed, you saw this coming, but for some reason, you sigh.<br/>
"Welp. Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises."<br/>
What does that matter? A dead monster can’t forgive you.<br/>
Frisk's SOUL glows faintly from underneath their sweater, almost like a warning. There's only a second before they suddenly rip out their knife.<br/>
"It's a beautiful day outside," you hum. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…<br/>
Should be burning in hell."<br/>
Frisk brandishes their knife. Their red soul flickers once, twice before flashing into a sharp blue. They jump back in surprise.<br/>
They had barely touched the ground before you snapped your arm forward. A sharp scream echoed through the corridor as they flew backward. Their back met the wall with a satisfying crunch.<br/>
They slid down, leaving a faint smear of blood. The knife had tumbled out of their hand. You didn't give them a chance to grab it before you slammed them against one of the pillars.<br/>
Another wall.<br/>
Another pillar.<br/>
Again and again and again.<br/>
They're a bleeding mess of twisted limbs by the time you're done. You watch them scramble against the tile with a pained grunt that almost could have made you feel bad.<br/>
But you don't. You never could feel anything other than hatred for them.<br/>
Well, maybe pity, but not the kind of pity that’ll get them anywhere with you.<br/>
Frisk scrambles against the title. They pull themselves closer and closer to the knife. Maybe there’s a flicker of hope in their gaze.<br/>
Maybe it's even determination.<br/>
But what does that matter?<br/>
Their fingers only just brush the handle as you slam them against another wall. This time, you jab a set of bones through their limp body. Just for good measure.<br/>
There's no satisfaction or relief. You haven't won yet, and it's only the beginning.<br/>
-<br/>
Frisk limps into the corridor, one hand against their gut. Their gaze is almost shocked, but it shifts to a sharp annoyance.<br/>
Huh.<br/>
"Heya," you say, and despite it all, you’re grinning. "You look frustrated about something."<br/>
Their huff is only confirmation. You can't help but chuckle.<br/>
"Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"<br/>
-<br/>
They make it through longer than you expected. Eventually, you're left twisting your wrist and summoning Gaster Blasters instead of just slamming the kid against walls. Good call, you figure, cause in the end, that's what gets them.<br/>
You watch them sag against the floor like a wounded animal. They're shaking with spite and pain.<br/>
That's karma you guess.<br/>
You snap your fingers. The floor underneath their stomach erupts with a large bone sticking out.<br/>
They don't have a chance to scream, and you don't have a chance to feel any sort of remorse either.<br/>
-<br/>
They're panting and bloody, but still standing after your first attack. Clutching their knife, they strike forward wildly.<br/>
You slip to the side. Their knife only brushes against your jacket.<br/>
"What? You thought that I was just gonna stand there and take it?"<br/>
Their gaze widens. You've been so used to their bored, lifeless stare that it almost makes you laugh. If you tilt your head, they could pass as any old surprised kid.<br/>
But you both know better.<br/>
You snap your arm up, pinning them to the ground with a bone going through their sweater hem.<br/>
It's another Gaster Blaster that kills them. The only thing left is a black smear and their molting knife.<br/>
-<br/>
You figure it's the sixth time they've fought you now. Their movements are sharper, more precise. They're a smart kid after all. Not smart enough to reset after six beatings, but smart enough to take note of your attacks.<br/>
You skid against the floor as they slash at you. They're determined as hell, that's for sure. They pause for a heartbeat, and you take that chance to throw them against a pillar.<br/>
Another crack. You haven't really been keeping count, but there's been at least a dozen so far. You're almost impressed how every time they just heave themselves up.<br/>
Imagine what they could have done if they put their determination to good use. Hell, in another timeline they might have even broken the barrier by now.<br/>
But you're smart enough to stop wasting time thinking up all the different timelines. What matters is that you're here now. You're the only thing between Frisk and the king.<br/>
It isn't too late for them to reset. Maybe that'd get them some sort of happy ending. Or maybe they'll just try again and again.<br/>
Well. That just means they'll have to kill you and watching them slam into another set of bones spikes, you figure it'll take them a while.<br/>
-<br/>
On their tenth attempt, a Gaster Blaster almost blows their arm straight off. They've made it past your first attack, still bleeding but standing. Their hand shakes where you've smashed it against a pillar, but somehow they're still clutching the knife, and they're still slashing with every chance they get.<br/>
You throw them up against the ceiling, pinning them up with a set of bones through their sweater.<br/>
"You can't understand how this feels," you grimace. "Knowing that one day, without any warning, it's all going to be reset."<br/>
You've stopped caring about getting up to the surface. You've stopped caring about so many things. It’s almost pitiful.<br/>
You watch Frisk struggle above you. They scramble to cut around the bones with their knife and free themselves.<br/>
You don't give them that chance, and your tenth fight ends with a bone through their SOUL.<br/>
-<br/>
They're more brash, more angry this time around. It's getting to them, in a way that none of their previous fights have.<br/>
They've long since stopped dying to your first attack, and you wonder for a heartbeat if you’re getting too predictable.<br/>
Ah. Whatever. It's gotten you through twelve fights now. You gotta be doing something right.<br/>
But that doesn't mean that you're not tired.<br/>
Frisk scrambles to dodge another set of bones. They throw themselves behind a pillar and, after a heartbeat, whip around to slash at you.<br/>
But just like always, they miss by a hair.<br/>
Your arm snaps up. Frisk's faint SOUL shifts again to that eerie blue, and there's a brief second in which your gaze meets theirs.<br/>
Anger.<br/>
Hatred.<br/>
Determination.<br/>
It's a glare swimming with so much sharp emotion that almost makes you flinch, but all you do is huff and throw them backward. They collide with another crunch and, this time, they stay down. You can see the faint line of blood trickling down from their mouth.<br/>
It almost makes you feel...well, not bad, but something.<br/>
It really didn't have to be this way. None of this really had to happen, and if they just reset, you'll forget all of this.<br/>
They slowly pull themselves to their knees and, for some reason, you let them.<br/>
"Hey, kid," you keep your voice low, almost gentle, "I know you didn't answer me before, but somewhere in there... "I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been a...friend?"<br/>
You watch them finish pulling themselves up. The knife remains clutched in their hand, but they seem to almost be shaking.<br/>
"C'mon buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening...let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and..well my job will be a lot easier."<br/>
They stare back. Maybe their glare softens, just a bit. Just a small shift. They...they really do have the ability to do good. Hell, they certainly have the determination for it. That was never the question.<br/>
It's just a matter of whatever they chose to do and what they decide to use that determination for.<br/>
There's still a chance for them to stop and reset.<br/>
Course, if they give in now, you'll still have to kill them. That's the only way that they'll learn. But maybe if you kill them...well you won't get your hopes up, but maybe it'll be the final straw for them.<br/>
It's a nice thought.<br/>
But in the end, it's just a thought. They run up with a sudden, sharp and fierce glare, hand shaking not with reconsideration, but with rage.<br/>
Well, you tried.<br/>
Their knife brushes past you. You slam them back up against the ceiling and watch as they're impaled by another set of bones.<br/>
"Welp, it was worth a shot. Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?"<br/>
-<br/>
It's your thirteen fight, you figure, and you feel absolutely exhausted.<br/>
You... hadn't expected them to last this long. Your arm burns, but you keep it held up. Frisk squirms above you, squirming and slashing at the air with their knife.<br/>
Yeah. Their determination was never a question.<br/>
You pull them down with a grunt. You catch them scramble to brace their arms for a heartbeat, only to hear a sharp crunch as they collide with the title.<br/>
“You’ll keep,” you pause to take a sharp breath. “Consuming timelines over and over again, until...well. Take it from me kid. Someday...You gotta learn how to QUIT. And that day’s today.”<br/>
You throw them against another pillar with enough force to make a resounding thud. You stopped feeling bad about their bruises and broken bones fights ago. Now you only shrug.<br/>
“Cause, y’see, all this fighting is really tiring me out.” They meet your gaze with a fierce grimace. “And if you keep pushing me...then I’ll be forced to unleash my special attack.”<br/>
That gets their attention. Their eyes narrow just a bit, and they force themselves up. Their left hand dangles limply.<br/>
Broken without a doubt. They deserve it anyway.<br/>
But they’re still holding that knife.<br/>
“Yeah,” you grimace and try to hide your weak breath. “My special attack. Sound familiar? Well, get ready, cause after the next move, I’m going to use it.”<br/>
There was a slight flicker of something. If you squint hard enough, it almost looks like fear or even some sick sort of regret.<br/>
But then again, you’re stupidly looking for something that isn’t there.<br/>
They strike forward. It's more of a pitiful scramble than anything. Their knife just grazes the bottom of your sweater helm. There wasn't even enough force in their movements to make a cut.<br/>
You huff. Their SOUL, which had been flickering a softer blue brightens as you slam them down on the tile. You toss them not against a pillar, but down the corridor. They leave a smear of blood on the floor, a trail that started off thin by grew with each movement.<br/>
You finally throw them into the back wall. Another set of bones graze their back, but they manage to scramble away just in time. They swing behind a pillar just as a row of bones spring up beside them.<br/>
You summon the Gaster Blasters without thinking. Their mouths snap open and you can feel the heat radiating off them behind you.<br/>
The kid's eyes widen. They scramble up the hallway toward you. You can feel the desperation across the corridor, and the sharp copper smell of blood.<br/>
They don't cry as you throw them back, and just barely manage to rip themselves away from the back wall.<br/>
You let the Gaster Blasters behind you rip them apart. Your fight ends with a flash of cobalt blue.<br/>
-<br/>
The time, they make it past your first attack. This time, there's no broken bones or twisted limbs. This time, they haven't fallen, and, for a heartbeat, you think that your 16th battle will be your last.<br/>
No. You can't think like that.<br/>
The corridor glitches in and out at your command. Bones appear where they weren't before, jutting out as Frisk as they run, but they only bruise them.<br/>
They just keep running.<br/>
Their strikes are more precise. There's controlled anger in their movements, and it's almost terrifying.<br/>
Not even your time jumping helps. If anything, it's just making you sick. You stumble back, sending Gaster Blaster after Gaster Blaster, but they manage to dodge all of them. They're running on adrenaline, just like you. Only theirs is actually helping.<br/>
You whip them around against a pillar. They scramble just out of reach from your set of bones spikes. Their knife dangles from their wrist like a keychain. Like some sort of sick promise and all you can do is walk backward and hope that one of your bone spears hit their target.<br/>
But the bones never hit them, and before you know it their knife is poised at your skull.<br/>
“Kid-” You only just grab their SOUL and slam them against the windows. “You-you uh really wanna see my special attack huh?”<br/>
They pull themselves up from the pool of shattered glass. There’s a cut above their eye, leaking blood down their cheek, but they only shake their head and reach for the knife. You whip around and toss them back against one of the pillars, but just like before they scramble away before any bones could impale them.<br/>
"Alright, Kid-" you don't know when you had started panting. Your bones are almost burning with exhaustion. "That's it."<br/>
Their head perks up and they pull themselves to their feet. Blood splatters decorate their cheeks, and their striped shirt is torn by the hem. If you tilt your head, you can just see a bruise under their chin.<br/>
"It's-" you pause for a sharp breath. "It's time for my special attack. Are you ready?"<br/>
You're both shaking from tiredness and, maybe on their end, anger. It almost makes you want to laugh, but you suffice for a grin and, with a flick of your risk, trap them in a cage of bones on all sides.<br/>
"Here goes nothing."<br/>
You step forward from where you were leaning against a pillar. You shake your arm once, twice, and sigh.<br/>
It's over now. All you do is stand there.<br/>
Frisk stares back at you, a mixture of determination and, slowly confusion.<br/>
"Yep," you say, popping the 'p.' "That's right kid, it's literally nothing. And it's not gonna be anything, either."<br/>
They blink owlishly, and you finally let yourself laugh.<br/>
"Ya get it? I know I can't beat you. One of your turns... you're just gonna kill me."<br/>
You're not an idiot. The kid won't stop. Not when you two are still fighting, and they still think there's so some sort of victory in sight.<br/>
"So uh. I've decided that it's not going to BE your turn, ever. I'm just gonna keep having MY then until you give up. Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capiche?"<br/>
Frisk stares back. Their eyes are wide and still shrouded in bemusement. Whatever. They don't have to get it now. Like you said, they got until the end of time to figure this out.<br/>
"You'll get bored here," you tut, "If you haven't gotten bored already, I mean. And then you'll finally quit."<br/>
They shift and clench their knife. That anger is back. It's almost funny.<br/>
"I know your type. You're, uh, very determined, huh?" You take a step back, leaning against the pillar with a relaxed sigh and yawn.<br/>
"You'll never give up, even if there's, uh…Absolutely NO benefit to preserving whatsoever."<br/>
The pillar feels a lot more comfortable now, almost like a pillow.<br/>
"If I can make that clear. No matter what, you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil...but just because you think you can."<br/>
The kid huff. They know that you're not wrong.<br/>
"And because you 'can'...You 'have to.' But now, you've reached the end. There's nothing left for you now. So, uh, in my personal opinion...The most 'determined' thing you can do here? Is to, uh, completely give up."<br/>
Frisk is almost shaking with rage, but they can't do anything.<br/>
"And-" you yawn, "-do literally anything else."<br/>
You watch them hesitate for a heartbeat. There's nothing they can do. And that’s almost funny.<br/>
You lean back with another, quieter yawn and cross your arms across your chest. It’s really just a waiting game at this point. Cause they aren’t getting past you. Not now, not ever.<br/>
There's a pause of hesitation as Frisk glances back. They shift slightly and press against the side of the cage, toward you.<br/>
You snort. "Nope."<br/>
They jolt up, but you've already sent them back to the center of the cage. They blink once, twice, almost owlish and as if they suddenly understand something.<br/>
Well, you have all the time in the world to keep them in there. It's still your move after all.<br/>
But damn, all this fighting has left you so tired.<br/>
Your arms ache and burn likes hell. You’ve never really fought someone for so long. It really is just exhausting.<br/>
Maybe you should just take a quick nap or something. If you’re gonna be here for so long…<br/>
The kid doesn't flinch as you jolt up. They only stare at you, as if they know something you don't, and you huff back. Their hand presses against the bars again. This time you don't bother with some kind of response and hold back a yawn as you send them back to the center.<br/>
If they really wanna play this game, fine by you. You're in this for the long haul.<br/>
And maybe that was some sort of unspoken invitation, cause they're hellbent on playing that game. Over and over again, they inch toward the side of the box, and like clockwork, you send them back. Sure, your movements are getting slugger every time, but you're doing your job. Who cares how sloppy it is?<br/>
You've given up counting by the time they finally stop. All you do is sigh and stifle back another yawn.<br/>
You're still watching them right? It's not like they can really do anything, and if you're stuck here for...well maybe forever... you're allowed to shut your eyes for a bit.<br/>
So you do just that. You don't notice them pressing harder and harder against the walls of their cage. You don't notice them getting closer and closer to you...<br/>
Until suddenly, they lunge at you. Your eyes snap open. You slip to the side without a second of hesitation, grinning wildly.<br/>
"What? You think-"<br/>
Slash.<br/>
Their knife meets your gut. There's a rush of sharp, sudden pain. It burns. Burns like hell. The searing suddenness makes you stumble back against the pillar. You can dimly hear the bones rattling to the ground. Everything's on fire, even if it's just for a few heartbeats. It's like you forget how to breathe.<br/>
And then, just as suddenly, it all comes back.<br/>
Sharp red blood trickles from your gash, onto your finger bones and slippers. Your hand shakes as you press it against your wound. The blood burns.<br/>
It's so warm, but everything else is so cold.<br/>
You take a sharp, ragged breath that shakes you down to your SOUL. It hurts, and you're surprised that you can even take a breath.<br/>
You...you lost.<br/>
A part of you knew that this was coming. It made sense. You weren't going to "win", but it's just as painful.<br/>
You lost, but in that sense, you didn't fail. You held the kid off as long as you could.<br/>
"So," you finally force out. Just speaking burns. "That’s it then."<br/>
You take a sharp breath that makes you shake. "D-dont say I didn't warn ya."<br/>
It’s a strange mixture of disappointment and relief. It’s over. Really over.<br/>
Well...not really.<br/>
Knowing them... they'll probably just reset again. They won't be satisfied with one genocide. Hell, they might even decide to play nice one day and try to get some sort of happy ending.<br/>
Well, that's a problem for the other Sans-es. It's not like you'll remember.<br/>
The kid's still watching you. You can feel their gaze burning into the front of your skull. They don't speak, don't laugh, don't even offer a spiteful or satisfied glare. There's just nothing. Nothing and the knife in their hands.<br/>
It'd be infuriating if you cared.<br/>
Your legs threaten to buckle out from under you, but you force yourself up. You're going to die standing. It's the least you can do.<br/>
There's blood trickling down from your gash, onto your knees, and dropping to the floor. If you try hard enough, you can hear the faint pitter-patter sound, almost like rain.<br/>
But you're not trying anymore.<br/>
Maybe you stopped trying long ago when you found his scarf half-buried in the snow. Maybe everything else was just you running on fumes.<br/>
"Well-" you breath. It's a pitiful, horrid sound, and you almost double over. "I'm going to Grillbys.”<br/>
You think for a heartbeat that something, maybe surprise flickers over their gaze. It’s hard to tell, with your head bowed low and their hair covering their face.<br/>
Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.<br/>
You held off for as long as you could. Hopefully, everyone who could went into hiding.<br/>
Hell, maybe the King will manage to fend them off.<br/>
You take a sharp, ragged breath. Maybe.<br/>
Probably not.<br/>
Whatever.<br/>
You force yourself to move. One foot in front of the other. Your gash burns like hell. The warm, wet blood seeps through your fingers.<br/>
Keep moving.<br/>
You're not going to die groveling on the floor in front of them. That's one thing that's going to go your way, not theirs. That's what you've decided.<br/>
They don't move as you limp past them. Maybe it's funny for them? Maybe they get a kick out of you bleeding out? It's not like that matters either.<br/>
You've made it almost a quarter down the hallway before the shaking worsens. Every bone in your body burns, but you have to keep moving. You can't die here.<br/>
It's all so fuzzy.<br/>
Your breathing is labored and sharp. Each breath is another jolt of pain. You know that you don't have much longer.<br/>
The corridor looks like a water colored mess. It's all smeared together. You could barely tell where you were, but you kept walking. You don't care if they're watching anymore.<br/>
You're so pitiful.<br/>
You're trembling as you reach the end of the hallway. It's so cold but so hot at the same time. Everything's a fuzzy mess. Your legs and arms feel so numb. You're surprised that they haven't faded away yet.<br/>
Or maybe they have, and you just haven't noticed yet.<br/>
You can barely tell apart shapes anymore. Everything's a messy blur of brown and sunset gold. But all of a sudden, you see something. A smear of color.<br/>
You cock your head, even as it burns. If you squint hard enough, maybe you can make out a flash of red. A flicker of white and a sharp grin.<br/>
It's all a watercolored mess, but maybe, just maybe, you can make him out.<br/>
It makes you stop in your tracks just before the corridor's exit. Maybe it'd be okay to die here, as long as you can see him. You try to squint and lean forward, but it's just so fuzzy and painful.<br/>
Course, you'd always recognize his face and his red scarf.<br/>
"Hey Papyrus, you want anything?"<br/>
If you look hard enough, you can almost see a smile.<br/>
You'll always have that smile over Frisk. So despite it all, you grin back.<br/>
Your legs don't feel right, almost as if they're fading away. You try to focus on the face above you. It's the one thing that keeps you from falling, the only thing keeping the numbness spreading from your gash from being terrifying.<br/>
Huh. Maybe you will die here, but at least you won’t die groveling. At least you’ll die loved. The kid behind you never will, and that’s almost funny. In a weird kind of way.<br/>
You can’t feel your legs underneath you. Maybe they’ve already faded away, but you won’t look down. Maybe your arms have already faded away too. Everything’s so numb that you feel displaced. Almost like your floating.<br/>
And before you know it, you turn to dust with a grin. The kid's left alone with only a pile of dirt and their sins. You figure that that's fair enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-<br/>Happy 5 years Undertale, ya funky lil' game. Can't wait to see what the team does with Deltarune.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>